Teach Me To Be You
by BVBArmyGurl
Summary: How did they meet? A crash. After she was cared for in their village, she can't leave because her ship is wrecked. So what else to do? Learn how to live in Berk with dragons, vikings, and friends. Not to mention putting up with an overgrown lizard that seems more caring of her than him.
1. Chapter 1

Just the same thing as yesterday, and that was perfecting their trust exercises. It seemed exhausting for most but then there were some who enjoyed it! Like Toothless and Hiccup. They knew fully well they could trust each other, but it was nice to show others what to do. After a lifetime of being useless, he's finally good at something and it was OK to boast.

After another failed trust exercise for Snotlout, Hiccup watched him land while holding the dragon's neck as if it was the only thing not killing him. Hiccup took a glance at Astrid who just sighed. "How does he mess up a simple trust exercise?" She said, looking at him. Hiccup just shrugged.

"OK, who's next?" Hiccup asked, looking at the others. As usual, it was Fishlegs and Meatlug who was next but they refused. "Uh, I don't need to perform a test to prove that me and Meatlug trust each other." He said, hugging the Gronkle's neck. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fishlegs, the whole idea of this exercise isn't about proving you two trust each other, its to show that an emergency could happen at any given time and you need to be ready." He cleared up.

They still weren't buying it so Hiccup let out a long and frustrated groan. "Okay, I'm gonna show you what I mean." Hiccup patted the Night Fury's neck and he understood what he wanted.

Toothless spread his wings out and he flew out to the opens. They all stared at him. "Hiccup, your crazy! Toothless can't fly without you..." Astrid said out loud. Hiccup smirked. "This shows everyone that I trust him with my life... Ready bud?" He looked down at Toothless who snorted in response and he took off upwards towards the skies. Just as they cleared the layers of clouds, Hiccup smiled. He unhooked the leather strap connected to his belt and the saddle and then looked down at his friend.

"And... Now!" Hiccup's metal leg came unhooked with the stirrup and Toothless' tail fin. Toothless flipped in the air so they were both diving downwards towards the ocean. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at his friend who was looking at him and smiled. They continued to dive towards the ocean and as soon as it was closing in on them, Toothless flipped over and Hiccup climbed into the saddle, slipping his foot back into place. The dragon opened his wings and they glided back to their original pace with ease.

That is, until there was a loud crash above them and they looked up just in time to see a very large hunk of metal crashing towards them. "Hiccup, look out!" Fishlegs and Astrid shouted at the same time. All Hiccup could see was a flash of orange and bright blue eyes before the metal device crashed into him and his dragon, knocking him out cold.

~On The Other Side~ 

It was just the same thing over and over again. Check the struts and watch the navi-computers. Nothing interesting. "Master, dare I ask what we're doing out here?" Ahsoka asked, turning her head to look at her master, Anakin Skywalker, who sat in the pilot's seat while she sat in the co-pilot's seat. Anakin rolled his eyes. "You know why we're here, Ahsoka."

What? Either she hadn't been listening to him, or he was delusional because Ahsoka had no clue why they were there. So Anakin looked at her and saw her clueless look. "Ugh, Snips you never listen... We're here because there have been reports of Separatist activity on this planet. Its never been discovered and according to the records, its-" Ahsoka cut him off. "Completely different. Reptilian life is in the sector where we're landing. And human life." She looked at him and he shrugged.

"Could be a hunting crew." Anakin suggested. "Or a bizarre compromise between humans and Trandoshans." Ahsoka suggested, making Anakin snicker. "Nice one."

Ahsoka grinned and held her hand up while he slapped his hand into hers for a high five. She laughed and then there was a loud rapid beeping from the _Twilight's_ internal systems. She jumped up immediately to check what was wrong. A scanner had shown a large layer of thick atmospheric pressures around the planet.

"The pressure is too strong! We're gonna break the atmosphere and crash!" She shouted as the ship began to violently shake and Anakin's head came forward and in contact with the terminal. It knocked him out. Ahsoka gasped. "Master!"

After the ship shook once very violently, she slid across the floor and into the control panels, smashing the back of her skull into it. Ahsoka let out a painful groan before hearing the ship beep angrily. They broke the atmosphere and they were now on fire. "Oh, sith spit!" Ahsoka cursed and pushed Anakin into a sitting position. "Master... Anakin Shertai Skywalker!" She shouted his full name but he still didn't answer. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

The wings flamed up and she finally jumped into the co-pilot's seat and grabbed the steering wheel, yanking back and pulling the ship up. It was hard for her to do but they managed to not dive nose deep into the waters. Ahsoka looked around and saw they were surrounded by mountains and rock formations. But what caught her off guard was the black giant figure speeding right for us. Ahsoka gasped loudly as the _Twilight _came in contact with the thing. It turned out it was a creature with huge wings like a Shyrack's but everything else was a mystery. It had two horns on its head and another set that looked similar but were ears. And it had a flat head, not to mention piercing green eyes with tints of silver and gold.

But what scared her was that it had its teeth bared and its pupils were slits. It was mad. Ahsoka had to act fast. She couldn't let an innocent creature die!

And that's when she saw something else... A human was on the creature but was knocked unconscious. Ahsoka gasped loudly and jumped upwards to the ladder above and opened the emergency hatch. Anakin was secure in his seat so he was safe, so now Ahsoka had to save the human on the nose of the ship. Ahsoka felt the gust of strong air and almost fell on her bum, but straightened out and jumped from the hatch and ontop of the ship, sliding down the windshield slowly, holding her breath. The black creature looked up and hissed at her.

"Easy there! I don't want to hurt you..." Her focus was on the human who she identified as a boy. And as the ship shook violently, she jumped into action, jumping for the human and clutching him in her arms. But Ahsoka wasn't prepared for the slickness of the hood and she went straight off the side of the ship. The unconscious human boy in her arms was dead weight to her but she couldn't let go as she plummeted to the waters. "Oh, force..." Ahsoka breathed out and felt the water's impact hit her skin and she fell down towards the water's floor.

Ahsoka finally gained control and her shock was lifted and she wrapped her arms around the boy, dragging him to the surface. She felt the air in her lungs and she began to cough as she dragged him to the water's edge. The human wasn't breathing and it made her scared. But luckily, Kix had trained her in CPR so she was prepared.

Ahsoka pinched the human's nose, tilted his head back to get the airway to open up, and put her mouth on his, breathing air into his lungs. It took several pumps of air and putting her hands on his chest, trying to pump it to his heart, and breathing air into his lungs over and over again. And finally, he began to cough.

Ahsoka pulled back just in time to see him hunch over and cough up sea water. Ahsoka gasped for breath. "Thank the Force, your alright." Ahsoka said, hunching over and coughing herself. Her coughing finally subsided and she looked up at the human. He was just staring at her...

But then realization struck her. "Anakin..." Ahsoka jumped to her feet and ran up the hills. The human had no choice but to follow her. And when he finally saw her stop, the human stared. It was the hunk of metal that hit him and the dragon. But the weirdest thing was it looked like a giant metal bird.

Ahsoka ran towards the ship quickly and saw her master still unconscious. She jumped and landed on the roof before dropping through the hatch, and shaking her master. "Master... Anakin, wake up." She repeated over and over again. Still nothing. Ahsoka opened her hand and slapped Anakin across the face. He finally woke up and stared at her before groaning.

"What happened?" He said. She smirked. "The, uh... The ship kind of crashed." Ahsoka rubbed the back of her neck behind her rear lek and Anakin rubbed his temples. "Perfect. That was all we needed..."

"Oh, master, your so whiny. You act like you can't fix it..." Ahsoka jumped up and climbed out of the emergency hatch, only to be met by the angry face of the reptile they accidentally hit after breaking the atmosphere. Ahsoka gulped and heard the creature growl, baring its sharp teeth at her. He almost attacked when a shout made him halt.

"Toothless, stop!" She froze and looked at the human boy. He ran up to the beast. "Its OK... She saved my life." The human put his hand on the beast's snout and it seemed to calm down. She climbed out of the hatch and stood on the solid ground and then was pounced on by the creature. She yelped and fell over. The overgrown lizard hissed at her and bared its teeth. "Toothless!" The human shouted at the creature. Out of pure fear for her death, she shouted out.

"_Anakin!" _That was all it took. Anakin jumped out of that hatch as fast as possible. "OK, OK, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hitting the two of you!" Ahsoka spoke quickly. The creature closed its mouth and its eyes changed, instead of scary they turned friendly. That was until Anakin had knocked the creature off his Padawan with the force. It went across the dirt but its claws accidentally found Ahsoka's thigh and she shouted out in pain. "Ahsoka!" Anakin slid across the ground and pulled her up so her back rested in his lap and he wrapped an arm around her chest and to her shoulder protectively.

The human seemed to understand what happened because he raced over to Ahsoka in a second. But Anakin wouldn't have it. "Get back, kid!" He snarled. He stumbled back and held his hands up in defense. "No... Let him." Ahsoka said. Anakin huffed at her hard headed stubborness and let the boy approach. "What's your name?" Anakin said. "I'm Hiccup." He said before examining the gashes on Ahsoka's thigh.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. This is Ahsoka Tano." He said. Hiccup looked at Ahsoka who smiled weakly and groaned. "OK, it doesn't look life threatening but she needs help." Hiccup said.

"Where are we gonna... Get help?" Ahsoka squirmed in Anakin's arms and he held her still. "Ahsoka, calm down..." He said. She huffed in annoyance. "And... What is that?" Anakin said motioning over to the reptile. "That's Toothless, my best friend and dragon." Hiccup said. Toothless approached Ahsoka slowly and let out a sorrowful purr, looking at the damage he did. He looked so sad and it made Ahsoka's heart kind of hurt.

"Toothless, bud, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked. The dragon sniffed the cut and purred again. Ahsoka watched as he stuck his forked tongue out and dragged it across the claw marks, licking up the blood from her leg. Hiccup couldn't help but stare. He's never been like this to a complete stranger. Especially one that looked like her.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. "I know what he's doing... Its said that some creatures have healing toxins in their saliva. A Nexu has the same toxins." They all watched as the cuts soon were just pink gashes with no blood. Toothless was making sure that they didn't get infected before they stitched them up.

"OK, we have to go." Anakin said, picking Ahsoka up bridal style. She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't be anymore melodramatic, Master." She smirked. Anakin groaned. "When it comes to your health, I'll do whatever it takes." He said. Hiccup couldn't help but ask himself... Why did she call him Master?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup... Do you even know where that girl is from?" Astrid asked Hiccup who was watching as Gobber held a needle with stitching on it. He watched as Ahsoka's face shifted to fear. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Her breath came out in short gasps.

"I don't even know if they're from this planet, Astrid. Look at her. She's clearly not human." Hiccup told Astrid as they watched Gobber stitch her leg up. She wanted to scream but bit her lip, soon drawing blood that dripped down her lip and onto her chin. "Oh, great." She muttered.

"She certainly has an interesting... Fashion sense." They both looked at her clothes. Black and Red. They looked like they were made for her though. It fit her like a second skin. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the way her body was formed. She was very mature for her age, that was for sure. Astrid smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" He said dramatically.

And then someone cleared their throat. They both whipped around at the sight of Anakin. "If your both done gawking at my Padawan..." He said, crossing his arms. They looked flustered and Hiccup blushed. They both stepped to the side and he passed through to Ahsoka who was now biting on her arm to try and put the pain somewhere else. "Ahsoka!" Anakin scolded her and she looked up at him with her arm still in her mouth.

"I hate it when you do that! You just make things worse! See, your arm is already bleeding!" He said as a small trail of blood leaked out of her mouth. "Ey, lass, you best be listenin' to 'im. Don't want ya passin' out of blood loss, do we?" Gobber said and stopped stitching the cuts just long enough for her to feel some relief and remove her arm from her mouth. She nearly gasped at the wound she now created! There were teeth marks in her arm that broke the skin because they were so sharp. Blood was oozing out.

Ahsoka screamed. "Put it back in! Put it back in!" Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. "OK Ahsoka... Look at me... Let your guard down..." He said. She looked at him.

"Wait, what?" Was all Ahsoka said. He huffed. "I'm going to put you to sleep so you can't feel any pain." Was all he said. She gulped and nodded before letting her walls down, her mind weakening. "Go to sleep, Ahsoka." Anakin waved his hand in front of her eyes and she fell backwards, knocked out. They were all staring. "How in the name of Thor..." Gobber was very confused.

"The force can be a very powerful thing on the weak minded." Was all he said and ran his thumb across Ahsoka's left eye mark and she let out a soft moan from her sleep ridden mind.

Soon, Gobber had finished stitching up her leg and wrapped up the stitches to keep them safe, and then wrapped up the new wound on her arm. Anakin looked down at his sleeping Padawan. "This might be the most she's slept in months. She might not wanna wake up." Was all he said before gently shaking her. "Ahsoka... Ahsoka..." He said softly.

Her eyes squinted and then fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck before yawning. "Hi there." She smirked before pushing his face out of her way and sitting up.

"Oh good, she's awake." Just then, the chief of the tribe, Stoick the Vast, came walking into the shop. Ahsoka looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess welcomes are in order." He started off. Anakin bowed down to him slightly. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. And this is my Padawan-"

She cut him off. "Ahsoka Tano, Padawan learner, soon to be Knight." She said, looking at Anakin who rolled his eyes. "Maybe... If you stop blowing up systems." He said. She face palmed. "I said, never mention that again, okay?!" She snapped. Anakin held his hands up in defense. "So... any relation?" Stoick asked. "Yes, master and padawan." She said, nodding once.

"Uh...huh." he had no clue what she meant. "I'm not really... I mean, I don't own her or anything. I'm more her mentor. Her teacher." Anakin cleared up. "Yes... Its his job to make sure I don't get blown up." Ahsoka glared at him. "You keep piloting like you do and you'll get us _both _blasted to Nal Hutta!" She snapped. Anakin groaned. "It wasn't my fault this time. Thanks for nothing, Snips!" He said her name like it was vomit on his tongue.

"OK, enough bickering, the two of ya." Stoick said. They both sighed and crossed their arms. "Yes, sir."

Hiccup laughed lightly at the way they both seemed to fight. But he was so focused on Ahsoka that he didn't see Toothless waddle passed him and into the shop. When he did, it was too late. "Toothless!" He whisper yelled. The dragon ignored him and walked up to Ahsoka, his eyes wide with sorrow. He purred and put his head in her lap.

Ahsoka smiled and petted his head behind his ears. "Aw... I think he's sorry, master." She said, looking up at Anakin. He scowled. "That doesn't excuse what that thing did to you. What if it was your chest, Ahsoka? You could have died." He snapped at her. She groaned. "Master, you're being paranoid again. And quite frankly, he's not a thing! He's a... What is he?" She looked up at Stoick.

"A dragon." Hiccup finally walked in and sat down next to Ahsoka. "I, uh... I just wanted to thank you for saving my life..." He said to her. She rolled her eyes. "Please, I couldn't let you die. I really couldn't, its my job to protect." She bowed her head. "Wait, you're the one that saved my son?" Stoick asked. Ahsoka looked up and nodded.

"Well, then I guess that means that Berk is forever in your debt... Even at your age." He said. She frowned and looked at Hiccup who shrugged. "But I feel like this is important... Why are you here in the first place?" Stoick asked them. Ahsoka was about to talk when Anakin interrupted her.

"I got this, Snips." He stepped forward and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We've been receiving reports of heavy Separatist war activity on this planet, near this location. Me and Ahsoka were dispatched to do some scouting. And if a war is present on this planet, its our job to evacuate the villagers, that would be your tribe, and get them to safety while we bring in our forces." Anakin said. Ahsoka smirked at her master. "Oh, Master... Always with the details."

"Anyway," Anakin continued. "We're going to have to contact them anyway. Our ship crashed and we have no way of getting back." He said. Stoick didn't really understand. "Well, if there's a war happenin', you'd best be leaving us here. We fight our battles." He said. Anakin protested. "No, you don't understand. The war is directed to the Republic, I.E. Ahsoka and me. This is our battle-" 

"That is on our land... We fight." Ahsoka looked at Hiccup and he smirked. "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

Ahsoka grinned. "I guess that means we have some warriors, master." She said, looking up. Anakin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "The Senate will not be pleased."

"What the Chancellor doesn't know won't hurt him." Ahsoka said, tugging on his sleeve. Anakin spun around and crossed his arms. "No, but it'll hurt the council. Imagine if master Yoda finds out..." He said. Ahsoka laughed. "He's more understanding than you take him for, master." She said.

After everything was settled and Ahsoka was given a set of hand crafted crutches, which seemed to work very well for her, she was up and walking again. But not as easily as she would like. "Just tell me if you can't walk anymore. I'm sure Toothless could carry you around. He seems eager to." Hiccup looked over as Toothless purred in Ahsoka's face before nuzzling his nose into her stomach. She giggled. "No, that's alright... I've gone through much worse." He stared at the stitches on her ripped leggings and then at the rest of her. And saw a scar the size of an arrow's head on her shoulder.

She sighed. "But I'll pull through. Don't worry." She promised and hobbled across the plaza.

Hiccup watched her a few feet behind to make sure she was doing okay. Ahsoka seemed to be doing just fine with her crutches, but she couldn't hide her obvious pain. Anyone would be in pain after something like that. But she wouldn't complain.

After about 6 minutes, Ahsoka reached a flight of stairs. "Ah... damn, now what?" Just then, something came up behind her and in between her legs. Ahsoka screamed out and landed on Toothless' neck. "Oh... He's really sweet." She put her hand on his head in appreciation and he purred, rubbing against her while closing his eyes.

"He's a big softie..." Hiccup patted his side and he purred again. Ahsoka smiled and sighed before looking up. "Wow. Big house." She said. "And its made of wood..." She examined closer. "Well, what did you expect?" Hiccup laughed and walked up the stairs. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, deciding immediately. "All humans are strange."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahsoka!" For at least the third time that day, she had fallen over and on the ground. Anakin was freaking out every single time. She managed to push herself off the ground and looked up at Anakin's worried face. Not too far behind, Toothless ran up to her and whined, pushing his head into the back of her thighs as she stood on her hands and knees on the floor.

"Master, I'm fine..." Ahsoka lied. Her leg hurt like hell but she wouldn't tell him that. He might just carry her around for the rest of the day. "You're not okay, Ahsoka! Damn it, would it kill you to ask for my help once in a while?" He snapped at her and she flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Just... Let me help you up." Anakin gave up. There isn't any point in arguing with her. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, lifting her up. From behind, Toothless helped out as well, pushing her back up in the air with the top of his head. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the dragon's kindness. Anakin slowly lead Ahsoka back to her place in Hiccup's bed and she groaned, holding her thigh that was throbbing in pain.

Toothless let out a rumble and put his head in her lap, frowning and looking up at her. Ahsoka smiled and patted his head. "Its OK, Toothless... I'll be OK." She promised him as he purred in a response. Anakin rubbed his forehead and sat down next to her. "Are you sure about that?"

Ahsoka shrugged and put her forehead down against Toothless' head and he purred, licking her chin. She jumped back in surprise. "Ick! Toothless!" She said, wiping his slobber off.

The dragon purred in response. "You gotta admit," Anakin started, watching Toothless. "He's pretty smart." He said, standing up. "And cute." Ahsoka added on, wiping off the rest and sighing. "Well, I'm out of here." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nearly jumped up. "What? Where are you going?!" She said but stayed down. "I'm just... Gonna have a look around." Anakin said. Ahsoka smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Master..."

"You stay here and rest, Ahsoka. I'll be back in a while, I promise." He said and left the room. Ahsoka groaned and slowly tried to stand herself up but heard a hissing. Ahsoka nearly screamed but fell on her backside again as Toothless pushed into her stomach with his nose, making her fall over on the bed.

"Toothless!" She snapped angrily. He narrowed his eyes at her and Ahsoka finally got the message. "Oh... You don't want me to get up." She finally understood and sat on the bed, laying down carefully. Toothless roared in approval. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Bossy lizard." She muttered.

He rumbled in a response and went in a few circles before laying down next to the bed to keep a close eye on her. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh. "You know... I kind of wish I could have a friend like you." Her hand fell off over the bed and Toothless made a purring sound before rubbing his head against her hand. Ahsoka flinched slightly but rolled over onto her side to look at him as he looked at her.

"You know, I've never had someone that I could really... Talk to... Do you think you could listen for maybe a little while?" Ahsoka asked him. Toothless purred and sat up, looking at her, his left ear twitching slightly. Ahsoka grinned and sat up, swinging her legs over the side to sit on the edge. "Well, alright then!"

~1 Standard Hour later~

"So instead of actually of actually being the so-called 'Responsible' Jedi I am, I let my success get ahead of me and I couldn't clearly see that they were going to tear us apart! I wish I could know how they destroyed us, but I was just... Kind of left sitting there thinking of the big picture." Ahsoka had been talking to Toothless for a little over an hour.

And he didn't seemed bored at all. He was listening with interest. Ahsoka told him about how Cad Bane had captured her and held her as a hostage once. Toothless seemed pretty angry with it. And then she told him about how she was held prisoner by those blasted pirates and the horrible things that they did to her, it made her want to cry. But he was comforting her throughout her tales.

Toothless seemed so fascinated by her stories that he actually motioned for her to go on. Ahsoka couldn't help but blush a little. "Wow... You really like my stories, huh?" She asked. Toothless purred in a positive response, spreading his scaly lips to give her a gummy smile. Ahsoka covered her mouth and laughed. "That is just adorable!" She smiled back at him.

Just then, they heard a bang downstairs. "Ahsoka!" It was Hiccup. Ahsoka was about to stand up when Toothless made a noise and narrowed his eyes at her. "Guh... I'm up here!" She shouted back and sighed, waiting patiently. Hiccup ran up the stairs and smiled.

"I see you've managed to follow orders." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Yeah, thanks to the watch dragon." She said, looking at Toothless who made a whining noise and stood up proud. Hiccup rolled his eyes and patted his head. "You been keeping her company, huh bud?" He purred in response.

Ahsoka accidentally hit her leg on the edge of the bed. She hissed in pain. "Ah!" Hiccup took notice immediately. "You don't know how to stay still, do you?" He said, stepping forward. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm not supposed to stay still for this long. If we had any bacta on the ships, it wouldn't be an issue. I'd be fine by now."

"What's bacta?" Hiccup said, kneeling down to inspect the wound in case she did more damage to herself. Ahsoka hissed again when he touched it. "Its... Its a liquid known for its healing abilities. Best stuff in the Galaxy. After we ran out of Kolto in a gas leak on Manaan to kill the Firaxan shark queen, we had to find another source." She scratched behind her neck and Hiccup seemed pretty confused with all of it.

"Uh...huh. Well, seems fine." Hiccup stood back up and Ahsoka smiled at him. "Did you see where my master was?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her forehead. "Uhm, yeah! He was just wandering around through the plaza, really... Not doing much of anything." He said. Ahsoka laughed. "That's him securing the perimeter." She told him and tried to stand up. "Ahsoka, you need to stay down!" Hiccup said, grabbing her shoulders. Ahsoka groaned.

"I have to stand up some time, Hiccup... I won't just sit here for days until I get better. That's not me." Ahsoka very slowly stood up and groaned when she did but managed to keep her balance. "Here, gimme your arm." Hiccup demanded. Ahsoka wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he held her side to keep her steady.

"I... I kinda wanna see this place, if that's alright." Ahsoka asked. Hiccup smirked. "You wanna see it? We'll really see it." Those words made Ahsoka nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"Toothless, wanna take her on a flight?" Hiccup asked the dragon who roared in response and starrted to jump up and down excitedly. Ahsoka's heart stopped. "Oh, Force..." Hiccup slowly lead her down the stairs and to the living area. "OK, I'll open the door. Stay there." Hiccup said. Ahsoka laughed. "No need. Just watch the master." Ahsoka smirked.

Hiccup waited for her to do something and she extended her free arm, her fingers flexing out towards the doors. She clenched her jaw and ripped her arm back. The door swung open and Hiccup stumbled back in surprise. "How in the name of Thor did you do that?" Even Toothless looked confused. Ahsoka smirked. "The Force... I'll tell you about it later." She promised. He helped her outside and down the stairs.

"You ready?" Hiccup smirked as Toothless leaned down slightly. "As I'll ever be. I mean, I fly all the time, this can't be much different." She shrugged and leaned against Toothless ever so gently as Hiccup jumped on him and slid his foot into the stirrup and his prosthetic into the other, hearing it click into place. He opened up Toothless' tailfin and Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk. 

"A foot for a tail, huh?" She asked and grabbed his hand as he held it out. "Yeah. Kind of my fault anyway." He lifted her up and she pulled herself up behind him, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Uh... He's gonna take it slow, right? You know, so I don't scream?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yeah, he'll go easy on you. Right?" Hiccup said. Toothless purred in a positive response and jumped, spreading his wings out and started to flap them to gain altitude. Ahsoka squeaked and wrapped her arms around his chest, closing her eyes. "Blasted, that scared me!" She shouted over the wind and put her head into his back.

"Yeah, he's always like that at first." Hiccup shrugged it off as Ahsoka finally looked up and around. She seemed astounded at her surroundings. "Whoa..." It was absolutely breath taking!

Ahsoka looked up towards the skies and she saw very vibrant colors of gold and orange, responsible for the sun setting over the horizon. They soared up towards the clouds and Ahsoka couldn't help it but reach out... Her hand passed through its fluffy surfacing and into the warmth. Her skin tingled and a smile spread wide on her face as she placed one hand on Hiccup's shoulder as she continued to reach out for the cloud.

They pulled off away from the clouds and began to fly over the island. Ahsoka looked down and stared in amazement. "It's so... Beautiful from up here..." She said, staring at the village. The sunset gave everything a pretty golden glow. "You should see it at night... It's like nothing you've ever seen." Hiccup said as Toothless snorted in agreement.

Ahsoka smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his chest and bringing herself a little forward, pressing her inner thighs on Hiccup's hips. He froze slightly as a shiver ran down his spine but he tried to ignore it. "I... I wish I could fly up here... Forever." Ahsoka's smile never left her lips.

Minutes went by as they flew over the trees of the forest and she heard a click. Ahsoka looked down at Hiccup's prosthetic and then followed it to Toothless' artificial tailfin. Sympathy pooled in her stomach. "Hiccup," She started. He lifted his head slightly. "Yeah, Ahsoka?" Her heart was beating fast, nervous to ask...

"What happened to you?" She said. Hiccup seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to your leg that you had to get it replaced?" Hiccup's face paled a little and Toothless chirped in acknowledgement. Saying that must've triggered something in him cause he started to shake. "I... I don't like talking about it." He said plainly. "OK... So what happened to Toothless' tailfin?" She asked him. He sighed heavily. "It's connected to the story with my leg. I don't want to talk about this..." He said.

Ahsoka sighed but decided to not push the matter further. "OK... I'm sorry I asked." She said, surrendering. Hiccup nodded. "It's OK." An hour went by when they finally got back to the house. Hiccup carefully helped Ahsoka down off of Toothless and he held her hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Ahsoka laughed a little. 

"You can't break me, Hiccup. I'm okay." She promised him. He gripped her hand a little tighter and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Where's Anakin?" Ahsoka wondered out loud. Hiccup opened the front door to his house and they both spotted Anakin sitting on the floor and working on something in his hand. "Master," Ahsoka started. He looked up from what he was doing.

"Great news, Snips... We'll be able to fix your leg after all." He smiled. Ahsoka smiled wide. "That's great! How?"

"This," Anakin held out a bacta injector. "It still has bacta in it. But the connection is jammed. Once I fix it, we'll be able to fix your leg. How's that sound?" Ahsoka grinned and jumped forward to hug her master tightly. "Thank you so much, Master!" She said. He patted her back comfortingly.

"Hey, I need to protect you. It's my job." He sat back down and started working on it again. Ahsoka sat on the chair next to the fire pit. "Is that the only reason you put up with me? Cause its your 'job'?" She said, putting air quotes around Job. Anakin laughed half heartedly. "No, it's cause I care about you, Snips."

Ahsoka smiled and lifted her leg up to rub the soreness away. "Well, great. I care about you too, Skyguy." He rolled his eyes at her nickname. Hiccup crossed his arms and smirked at the two. "You guys act like you're related." He said. Ahsoka laughed. "Nah. If that were the case, we'd kill each other."

Toothless was last inside and he sniffed around until he spotted Ahsoka in the dark. He waddled over to her and purred, rubbing his head against her leg. She giggled and petted him. "He certainly likes you, huh?" Hiccup said. Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "He sure does... Not sure why."

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Anakin remarked, not looking up from the injector. Ahsoka's stripes darkened. "Get over yourself, Skyguy."

Toothless purred again as the door opened. Stoick came inside and acknowledged everyone. "How you holdin' up, missie?" Stoick asked Ahsoka. "I'm fine, sir. Thank you." She slowly rose up from her seat and heard Toothless growl at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh relax, you overgrown Trandoshan." She snapped and steadied herself on her feet. "Ahsoka, I don't-" Hiccup started.

"Ah, calm down." She said, rolling her eyes and holding out her arms to keep her balance. Anakin put down the injector and turned to watch her. Everyone was watching her carefully, making sure she was OK.

Ahsoka slowly picked up the foot on her injured leg and put it down in front of her and switched. She closed her eyes as the pain hit her and she bit her lip, sucking it up. "Ah..." She took another step and moaned a little. "Ahsoka..." Anakin scolded.

"Shush!" She hissed and took a few more steps... And then finally her legs gave out and she fell over, squeaking in shock. Ahsoka thought her body would meet the wood... But it didn't.

Her body was caught on top of Toothless' head. He snorted as he looked at her and she sighed in frustration. "Maybe you were right, buddy." She said to Toothless who purred in response. He slowly lowered her body on the ground next to Anakin.

"Rest easy, 'Soka. Ya don't want another injury, now do ya?" Stoick asked Ahsoka. She frowned and sighed at the same time.

"I guess not."

The silence passed by awkwardly until the sound of Ahsoka's stomach could be heard in the room. It growled angrily and her stripes darkened in a blush. Hiccup looked at her as she put her hand on her stomach. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She responded and heard Toothless growl in response also. Ahsoka took a glance at Anakin.

"You hungry, Master?" She asked him. He looked up and smirked. "Yeah, I guess so." He put down the injector and stood up.

~Half an hour later~ 

Everyone was engaged in their eating. Ahsoka was the most vicious of them all though. It was like she hadn't eaten in a month, tearing into the leg of chicken like a starved dragon. Anakin watched her tear the meat off the bone several times.

"Snips," He said, making her look up with the meat still in between her teeth. "It's already dead." He smirked as she glared at him. "Thanks, Sergent **_Shavit_****." She swore at him and continued to eat. **

**"Oh, so a peace keeper has a mouth like that?" Anakin snapped. Ahsoka groaned and continued to chew on the meat. "I'm not a Knight yet, master." **

**"Not with language like that, you aren't." He finished scolding her and Toothless hissed at him. Ahsoka just patted his head to silence him. "It's alright, buddy..." She finished eating and threw the bone into the fire that was made. Toothless huffed and looked at her curiously as she smiled at him. **

**After dinner, they all gathered around the fire as Ahsoka was upstairs, taking off her clothes carefully. She got her legs tangled in her leggings and tried to keep her balance on her one foot but fell over on the floor with a groan. "Come on!" **

**Ahsoka heard someone coming up the stairs and looked at Toothless. "Hey, buddy... Wanna gimme a hand here?" She asked him, holding out her legs. He grabbed the fabric still hanging off her foot from where she started and ripped off her leggings. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before standing up carefully. "Ahsoka, are you OK?" Hiccup shouted from downstairs. "Yeah, I'm OK!" She shouted back. **

**Toothless snorted and she glared at him. "Shut up." **

**Ahsoka finally came downstairs without her boots and leggins and just in her very short dress. Anakin looked at her and she glared. "What are you lookin' at?" She sat down on the chair next to him. **

**"Just gimme your stupid leg." He held up the fixed injector and sighed. Hiccup looked at the two with interest as a very sharp needle pushed itself into her skin. Ahsoka moaned in pain and closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder and she lifted her hand up to grip his tightly. A second of silence went by and she hissed again as she felt the bacta entering her body. **

**"Ow, ow ow!" She shouted loudly and tried to stop herself from biting her arm again. "What is that?!" Hiccup yelled at Anakin. "It's hurting her!" **

**"Be quiet!" Anakin whisper yelled, slowly injecting more of it into her leg. Ahsoka shouted out loud and closed her eyes tightly. "Ahsoka, calm down..." Anakin said, rubbing her leg as he continued to inject the bacta into her. **

**Toothless could sense she was in pain and he ran up to her, whimpering and licking her other leg to try and calm her down. A minute went by and Anakin pulled the injector out of her leg, rubbing the place where the needle was. Ahsoka gasped a few times and finally registered Toothless licking her leg to comfort her. She reached down and patted his head. **

**"It's OK... It's all over." She promised him. Hiccup rubbed her shoulders and sighed. "Are you OK? You were screaming pretty loudly..." He said to her. She sighed and nodded a few times, looking up at Hiccup. She grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly. **

**"Holy Force..." Anakin swore. Ahsoka looked at him and then at her leg. She pulled up the short hemming of the dress to examine where the wound did lay, now just a thin line of scar tissue. Her heart thumped in her chest and she smiled wide. "It's gone... It's gone!" **

**Ahsoka jumped up and flipped over herself a few times before jumping up and down happily. "I'm okay!" She cheered and Anakin smirked. "Of course you are." She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "You're so cocky..." **

**The second she sat down, Toothless had put his head in her lap and purred happily while looking up at her. She leaned down and kissed his nose and he stuck his tongue out to lick her cheek. Ahsoka laughed and scratched him behind his ears. He purred louder and pushed his nose into her stomach a little, making her giggle. "Ah!" She squeaked in surprise. **

**"What's he doing?" Anakin asked Hiccup. "I don't know..." Hiccup said as he watched his dragon interact with her so lovingly. It was as if she was his mate or something. **

**A yawn settled on Ahsoka's mouth and she spread her jaws wide, showing off her sharp dangerous teeth. "Someone's tired, huh?" Anakin smirked and Ahsoka glared at him. "Shut up... I think I might go to sleep." **

**Ahsoka crawled from the chair and onto the floor. "You're gonna sleep there?" Stoick questioned her. She looked up and sighed. "Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to take anyone's bed or anything... Plus, I'm close to the fire..." She yawned again and used her arms as a pillow before closing her eyes. She shivered slightly, due to the lack of leg coverings. **

**Just as she shivered, something very large covered her and she felt warm breath on her back lekku. She turned and opened her eyes before smiling wide. Toothless laid there next to her, using his wing as a blanket for her and his head was right next to hers. She could only smile before she laid back down and pushed closer to feel the reptile's warmth. **

**The dragon purred and rubbed his nose against her back before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep. Ahsoka followed right behind him, dreams overtaking her. **


	4. Chapter 4

The sun laid itself on the roof of the Haddock house and Hiccup was the first to wake up. He yawned, sitting up and letting the blanket on his bed fall off to the floor. He looked over at where Toothless would usually sleep, but realized there was no Toothless.

Hiccup was confused; usually Toothless would wake him up super early to go flying. But today must've been different. Hiccup headed down the stairs, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, and stopped in the middle of the room. A thin line of smoke displayed itself from the fire pit that was now extinguished from burning all night.

He heard a soft snoring and looked at one side of the room to see Anakin on the floor, his head on a pillow and a blanket over him. And on the other side of the room, he heard a loud purring. He saw Toothless finally and he was curled up like a kitten and saw Ahsoka resting her head gently on his back as her pillow. His tail was wrapped around her to keep her warm.

Her legs were tangled around his tail and her toes curled when he shifted even the slightest. She let out a soft murmur and pushed her face into his back. Toothless purred and pulled Ahsoka closer to himself. Hiccup couldn't help but stare... It was like they've known each other forever.

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts when a knocking was heard on the door. "Hiccup," Someone called. He knew that voice all too well.

Hiccup slowly and carefully stepped around Toothless and Ahsoka before running the rest of the way to the door. He pulled it open and quickly shut it behind him. He was now face to face with Astrid. "Hey, Astrid!"

"So... How is she?" Astrid asked him, looking over his shoulder at the door. He smiled. "Much better. Her leg is fine now, thanks to Anakin." He said simply. Astrid smiled. "Well great! So, when can I meet her?" She asked. Hiccup froze. "Uh, well... Well..."

"Oh, c'mon!" Astrid opened his front door and walked inside but fell over something. Or someone. She hit the ground with a thud and groaned, holding her forehead. And now, someone else was groaning.

"Holy Force!" Anakin said, groaning and holding his stomach. Astrid flinched slightly when he spoke and sat up, rubbing her head. "Oh... Sorry." She said and stood up, still rubbing her head. Anakin finally stood up and continued to rub his sore midsection, looking at Hiccup. "Kid, where's Ahsoka?" He asked him. All Hiccup did was point.

Anakin turned his head and looked at Ahsoka and Toothless. He couldn't help but smirk. "She has a soft spot for everyone and everything." He walked over to the two and began to gently shake Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Snips... Snips..." He said over and over again. Her eyes finally started to flutter a little as she reacted to his voice. She sat up and yawned. "Master?" Ahsoka looked at his face and he smirked.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, actually."

"Well, good. I hope you're pillow did too." At the look of her confusion, he decided to elaborate.

"Look."

Ahsoka turned her head and smiled a little at the sleeping dragon. She started to slowly pet him and he purred in his sleep. "He's so warm..." Was all she could say before standing herself up and stretching her sore muscles and rubbing her neck behind her lekku.

"How did you sleep, Ahsoka?" She looked up and saw Hiccup smiling. She smiled back. "Surprisingly well. You're little friend here makes a good pillow." Ahsoka smirked slightly and then they both heard someone clear their throat.

Ahsoka looked over at the blond viking. "Oh! Sorry... Ahsoka, meet Astrid. Astrid, Ahsoka." He stepped aside and let the two look at each other. "So... You're the one that almost killed those two." Astrid said, crossing her arms. Ahsoka couldn't help the scowl that was now in her voice and on her face. "Yeah, and I'm also the one that saved Hiccup's life."

"Did you, really?" Astrid didn't seem convinced. It's either that, or she just didn't like her. "Yeah, I did. Ask him for yourself." She now stood with her hands on her hips and Astrid frowned deeply.

"I'd rather not... Mind enlightening us with who, or what you are..."

"I don't know. Mind enlightening me with who, or what you have a problem with?"

"Okay!" Anakin finally stepped in and his hand clamped down hard on Ahsoka's shoulder. "That's enough, Snips." He scolded. She growled deep in her throat, now glaring at Anakin. "What's that look?" He said. "This is no look!" Ahsoka defended. "This is my face!"

"Well, you're face is getting you in trouble. Get you're orange tail outside right now." He said, dragging her by her arm like a toddler. She groaned and followed him. "Yes, master."

Inside the house, Hiccup completely lost it. "What in the name of Thor is wrong with you?!" He said to Astrid. She just crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't trust her. I still don't even know what she is!"

"What does that matter? Astrid, she was trying to be nice to you." Hiccup said, standing his ground. "If by nice, you mean snappy, then yes." Astrid retorted back. And just as Hiccup was gonna blow up again, they heard a loud crash, followed by a very angry shout. "_Anakin Skywalker, you are dead!_"

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look of confusion before they both ran outside to find a now soaking wet Ahsoka and Anakin halfway across the plaza. "He's so done!" Ahsoka growled deep in her throat.

"Ahsoka, wait! What-" Hiccup's sentence went unheard as Ahsoka jumped the completeness of the stairs. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't help but stare at the height of her jump and she rolled over when she met the ground and began to run after her master. But what shocked them more, was that she was now jumping up and onto the tall buildings ahead of her. She would clear them with her jumps easily and was now near Anakin.

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted at him and he stopped in his tracks to look up. "That's cheating!" He said. She narrowed her eyes. "Too bad!" And jumped from the rooftops, on top of him. They both started wrestling each other in the middle of the plaza. Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's foot and pulled up on his leg backwards. "Agh!" Anakin groaned painfully and twisted under her weight.

She growled angrily. "You gonna apologize?!" Anakin couldn't grab anything on her within reach but her headtails. So he yanked on her left lekku and it caused her to screech like a banshee, making her fall off of him and hold her now injured appendage. She couldn't help but curl up in defense and whimper as she tried to rub away the pain that still remained.

Just as Anakin was about to check to see if Ahsoka was OK, he met face to face with a snarling dragon. Toothless got so close to Anakin's face, he fell back and started kicking away in fear.

Toothless growled once again before his face softened and he kneeled down slightly to check on the injured female.

Ahsoka heard her heart pounding in her montrals. By the Force, that hurt horribly! Anakin should have known better than yank on her lekku like that! What did he think was gonna happen?

Ahsoka then finally could hear a familiar purring and looked up to see Toothless. She smiled a little and wiped her eyes free of tears. "I-I'm OK, sweetie... I promise." She said, patting his nose. He purred in comfort and rubbed his nose against her cheek. She mustered up the strength to stand, finally and then sudden shock hit her.

She was just wearing her dress... No boots, or leggings. Just a very short red dress and her belt sash. Her stripes turned 30 different shades of blue and she kneeled down to hide herself, now also knowing that almost the entire village was staring at her and the dragon.

And then, someone came running up to her, panting in the process of speaking. "How... Did you... Do that?" Hiccup said in between gasps. Ahsoka looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

"Jump like you... did!" He said, leaning down and putting his hands on his knees. She smiled a little. "I've always been that good at jumping. It's just something that we Jedi know how to do." She said flatly.

Anakin very slowly stood up and approached Ahsoka, careful not to upset the dragon. "Ahsoka...?" He said. She looked over at him and anger crossed her face. "What now?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just wanted you to calm down. And get off of me." He added on. Ahsoka sighed and looked at Toothless as she responded to him. "I understand, Master." She said, emotionless. He feels completely terrible for doing what he did to get her off of him.

"Ahsoka," He said, making her look at him. She looked up and frowned slightly. "I mean it... I really am sorry." He couldn't help but pull the young girl into a hug and sighing deeply. Ahsoka breathed in slowly and smiled. "I forgive you, Master." She said, releasing his embrace and smiling up at him. He smiled back and patted her head.

"Good then. Now how's about we get you... more clothes." He said, looking down. As if on cue, a breeze came by behind her and it blew up the bottom of her already very short dress. She squeaked in shock and pushed the hemming of it down and got down on her knees to cover the rest of herself.

Her stripes darkened so much, they looked black. Anakin blushed a light pink and looked away, seeing the frontal of her black jumpsuit underneath. And Hiccup got most of it all, blushing a very deep red. The two men turned away from her while Toothless pushed against her back slightly. Anakin turned and looked around at all the Vikings practically gawking at his Padawan.

"What're all you lookin' at?! Show's over!" He yelled. They quickly turned and got back to what they were doing. Ahsoka's face still showed pure horror and she refused to stand up. That is, until she felt something on her shoulders and looked up. Anakin had removed his robe and put it on Ahsoka's shoulders. She smiled gratefully and clutched it around herself. "Let's get back to the house..." He said, helping her back to where she was supposed to be.

When she got inside the house, she gave Anakin the robe back and began to walk up the stairs. She stopped when she heard a loud huffing and turned around to see Toothless following her. Ahsoka giggled. "You're dragon is stalking me." Ahsoka said to Hiccup.

He looked up and stared. "I don't know why he's acting this way... He's never been like this before."

"Like what? Following people around?"

"No! Never just followed someone around."

Ahsoka turned and rubbed her forehead. "Well, I guess I'll have to deal with it, huh? C'mon, you silly dragon." She laughed a little and headed upstairs where she saw that her leggings were folded neatly and her boots sat next to them. She smiled and started to pull them back on, strapping her boots up and examining the slice in the material.

"Well, could be worse." She said flatly and just walked downstairs, a very excited dragon hot on her heels. And just as her foot hit the bottom stair, the door opened. "Hiccup! We've got trouble." Stoick said loudly and it made all of them jump. "What kind of trouble?" Hiccup asked him, standing up.

"Several villagers have said something about... Flying metal. And loud noises in the hills."

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other. "Separatists." They said at the same time. Without a second's delay, they both ran out of the house and towards their own wreckage, where they're lightsabers were. Ahsoka ran alongside Anakin at top speed until finally they reached the remains of the _Twilight. _

Ahsoka jumped through the emergency hatch and threw the cyan colored saber to Anakin. He caught it and watched as she jumped out of the hatch, both her lightsabers on her belt.

"We have to move fast." They ran back to the village and saw that Hiccup was in Toothless' saddle, ready to take off and find the source of the noise. Ahsoka shouted out for him.

"Hiccup! You aren't going anywhere!" She said. He seemed shocked by that. "And why can't I?"

"Because you don't know the Separatists! If they catch you, you won't last very long! Some of the best Jedi have died at the hands of Grievous and Dooku! You and Toothless are staying put. You don't know what you're up against." She said.

He stared at her as she breathed in and heard her name. "Ahsoka, we have to move!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka rubbed the back of her neck and turned to run. "I'll be back soon! Just keep you're people safe!"

They both ran for the hills, leaving the two just staring off at them. Toothless made a sound of protest. "We're not just gonna stay here... They need us." And the two took off behind them, following them towards where these so called Separatists were.


End file.
